His Eyes
by jumpingjaxx13
Summary: Sebastian wasn't sure why he fell for him so hard. He was the spitting image of everything he despised: happy-go-lucky, musical-enthralled, assuming, and too cute for his own damn good. But when he looked into his eyes, Sebastian knew exactly why he was in love with Chandler Kiehl. SLASH. Oneshot


Disclaimer: me no own glee

"Hey there, hot shot. Whatcha been up to?" Sebastian Smythe looked up from a book he was reading (or, scanning over. He really couldn't be more bored than he was.) and into a pair of brilliant blue eyes and smiled, patting on the spot on the bench next to him. Chandler sat down, grabbed his hand and placed a large stack of textbooks to his other side.

"What are you doing with all of those textbooks? Graduation was in, like, June or something. Didn't you need your locker emptied before then?" Chandler casually shrugged his shoulders, moved closer to Sebastian and rested his head on his shoulder, running his thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles lovingly. Sebastian looked around a little bit, and seeing that no one was looking (or at least anyone that he gave a damn about) let himself blush. He hated how he let the boy get to him so, but, then again, he loved it too.

"I'm doing tutoring after school to earn some extra money. Maybe then, by the end of the year, I'll have enough money to buy a house instead of renting the apartment." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I've told you a million times, Channy. You could move in with me if you wanted."

"But that's the thing. I really don't want to. No offense, but your house really isn't all that big, baby, and I know you have your claustrophobia when it comes to things like that." Chandler placed his free hand on Sebastian's knee and shifted his head so that his chin was resting on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian winded his arm around his waist, pulling him closer so that their foreheads were pressing against each other. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and winked.

"When it comes to what, because I'm not feeling very claustrophobic right now." Chandler smirked and shook his head, lifting his head and looking into his eyes. Anyone else doing that would make Sebastian nervous, like they were searching for something in his eyes or trying to read his mind, but it was different with Chandler. When he gazed into his eyes, Sebastian couldn't help but look back into his and feel his stone heart melt to his feet. They were a startling, eccentric blue, reminding any and all that saw them of the ocean waves that lapped upon the shore, the delicate wings of a blue jay in the springtime, and of the way the sky looked on a sunny summer afternoon when no clouds were there to mar its beauty and one could just lie back in the soft, green grass, gaze up and just admire the vibrant color. Even if you did not know him, those eyes made it so one could not help but feel warm and giddy around him. They shone of innocence and generosity, drawing you into them even further. And, oh, what a commendable job they did of hiding away all the trouble, toils, and pains he had been through, expunging from his face every scrap of hardship and sadness anyone else could not help but reveal.

"So, Sebby, what do you say we go back to my place for dinner tonight?" Sebastian blinked, ripping himself out of his reverie and returning his focus to the task at hand. Sebastian laughed and kissed his boyfriend's nose quickly.

"Alright, but then we're going back to my place after you pack." Chandler frowned.

"I told you, I'm not moving in with you."

"Who said anything about moving in? I was just planning on you spending the night." He smirked as he watched his boyfriend blush lightly, but he didn't look away. No, those bold, fearless eyes remained locked on his, testing his own strength not to divert his gaze.

"Well, I guess that would work then."

"Great," he replied, leaning in to nibble on Chandler's ear. He yelped and pushed him away.

"Wait a minute, you perv. We're in public."

Sebastian smirked. "So?"

He watched as those magnificent blue orbs rolled in his head. "_So _you can't do… do… _this _right now."

Sebastian pouted his lip playfully and sighed as he stood. "Alright. Then we'd better get going."

Chandler remained seated. "Where to?"

"Your place to pack. Now you'd better get up unless you want me to carry you bridal style out of here."

At the mention of sure public humiliation, Chandler leapt off of the bench and grabbed his large stack of textbooks. "Don't you dare."

Sebastian chuckled and, in a rare act of munificence, offered to carry the books. An offer which his partner enthusiastically took. The books weighed down on his arms and his shoulders felt as if they were going to pop at any second, but when Sebastian looked into Chandler's eyes, the books suddenly became weightless. His boyfriend's eyes worked magic and he gazed into them as they walked down the streets to his apartment, almost getting hit by multiple cars along the way.

Sebastian was still awake around midnight, his arms wrapped possessively around the sleeping boy at his side. As images of the night's previous events flashed through his mind, Sebastian couldn't help but become hypnotized by the slow rising and falling of his boyfriend's chest as he slept. Feeling sleep beginning to overcome him as well, Sebastian hooked his ankle around Chandler's and murmured a drowsy "I love you," into his ear. Just before the darkness of night claimed him for a deep slumber, he saw as Chandler's beautiful eyes opened and looked into his.

Some would question their relationship, even after they accepted the fact that they were both male. Chandler was so innocent, Sebastian so corrupt. Chandler was the spitting image of everything he despised: happy-go-lucky, musical-enthralled, assuming, and too cute for his own damn good. Sometimes he himself would question why he had fallen so hard for him in the first place. Then when he looked into Chandler's eyes, he reassured himself of the answer. You see, Sebastian didn't fall for Chandler because of his looks or his sometimes obnoxious optimism. Sebastian fell head over heels for the musician because of his eyes. His beautiful, hypnotic blue eyes.


End file.
